The Iron Brainiac
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: For the ClarkxBrainy club on deviantart Month long Weekly Challenge. This week's theme: Crossover. I just watched the Iron Giant the the Giant's affection for Superman and wanting to be like him reminded me of Brainy and I thought he would identify with the Giant. I considered having a story where Brainy watched the movie but it seemed a little boring so I inserted the characters
1. Chapter 1

05/08/14

For the ClarkxBrainy club on deviantart Month long Weekly Challenge. This week's theme: Crossover.

I just watched the Iron Giant the the Giant's affection for Superman and wanting to be like him reminded me of Brainy and I thought he would identify with the Giant. I considered having a story where Brainy watched the movie but it seemed a little boring so I inserted the characters into the Iron Giant's storyline. If you haven't seen the movie I HIGHLY, HIGHLY recommend it.

Enjoy.

The Iron Brainiac

Chapter 1

Clark Kent, a sort of native of Smallville Kansas, moved to Rockwell, Maine with his family when their farm was hit by a tornado. Pa tried to joke about almost being swept away to Oz but Ma didn't find it funny and Clark thought Oz would be preferable to Rockwell. At least Oz would be exciting and he would have lots of stories to tell his best friends Chloe and Pete when he returned, if he returned since the insurance was trying to cheat his folks out of their settlement and it could be years if they ever saw a penny, let alone rebuild the farm.

For now the Kents lived on a small farm owned by a family friend whom had given up farm life but still felt attached to the place who grew up in so he had been unable to sell it, renting it to the Kents for much lower rate than such a property would normally be at. As Pa worked at neighboring farms, Ma got a job at one of the local diners and Clark was forced to return to high school where he again became a target of the jocks for his glasses and his perceived meekness.

Oddly enough Rockwell, though about the same size of Smallville, had a lot more aliens at it. The first one he saw, from a distance, was Tinya Wazzo, the daughter of the town's mayor, from the planet Bgztl which allowed her to phase through solid objects, something that seemed to come in handy in crowded school hallways and whenever she was running late. She seemed to have a spunky personality, teasing her boyfriend in a affectionate manner and often sarcastic. Tinya's boyfriend, Brin Londo, was from Zuun but he looked like some sort of timber wolf hybrid. There were rumors that Brin's father, a scientist, experimented on him, which gave him those lupine features along with his increased strength, agility, and sense of smell, among other things. For someone so fierce looking, Brin was definitely one of the nicer students at Rockwell High, making the jocks back off of Clark when he witnessed the harassment and showing Clark around after, even introducing him to Tinya and the rest of their friends.

Among the friends was Chuck Taine, a optimistic boy who loved comic books and horror movies and was an Earth native, fully human, but had accidentally drank a super plastic formula which gave him the power to inflate like a ball and bounce. He was saying how he saw a meteor crash land on Earth and then a giant he mistook for the lighthouse when Luornu Durgo, his girlfriend, rolled her eyes and introduce herself. Luornu was from Cargg, so she could split into three identical bodies and each seemed to have its own personality. The one with orange hair loved gossip and excitement. Luornu with purple hair was more serious and responsible, doing their homework at the cafeteria table instead of eating. And the Luornu with white hair was the sweet, encouraging one whom seemed to adore Chuck the most out of the three.

Then there was Garth and Ayla Rannz from Winath, a world where nearly everyone was born a twin such as these two were. Normally Garth and Aya wouldn't have powers but when they were younger they were attacked by a lightning beast, along with their older brother Mekt, a rare single birth, and each ended up with the ability to generate electricity. Their parents still worked on a farm on Winath but they came to Earth with their brother Mekt, who owned and operated a scrap yard, often leaving Garth in charge when he had to make trips to pick up or deliver scrap. Aya also used some of the scrap to make art sculptures and insisted Garth helped her when he didn't feel too cool to do "arts and crafts".

Last of all there was Imra Ardeen, whom Clark regretted meeting at first. She was a strong telepath from Titan, whom initially came to Earth to join the Science Police but left when she was biased against for her powers. She was definitely kind but wouldn't take things laying down, especially not from Garth, but Clark knew she had discovered his secret when she gave him a knowing smile.

Like the others, Clark was an alien but, unlike the others, he was desperately trying to blend in as human. He crashed landed on Earth as a baby, the last known member of an extinct race called Kryptonians. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but Krypton exploded in the 21st century and Clark somehow landed on Earth, still an infant, in the 31st century and Kryptonians were considered highly dangerous and Clark's folks feared that if Clark was discovered he would be hunted down, arrested or banished from Earth to a red sun planet where Clark's powers would be extinguished.

Despite all of that Clark couldn't stand by when people around him were in danger. He had many close calls stopping run away buses and putting out fires. Eventually Ma made Clark a suit to hide his identity, allowing Clark to rescue people more openly and people started to call him Superman, creating comic books and cartoons about him, trying to figure out his story since Clark, or rather Superman, wasn't sharing a whole lot.

Years of hiding and it was all blown away within five seconds of meeting a telepath. Clark made an excuse and left the cafeteria, thinking maybe if he ran back to the farm and packed up his family's things, maybe they could run for it before Imra could tell anyone.

But Imra caught up to Clark and assured him that his secret was safe with her, she wouldn't even tell the others if Clark didn't want her to. She smiled and told him that she thought what he was doing was amazing.

After that Clark often turned to Imra when he needed someone to talk to and they became good friends. Garth liked to give Clark a hard time about it but Clark didn't really care though it was embarrassing when he introduced Imra to his folks and they thought Clark and Imra were dating. It was worse when the Kents were all but physically pushing Clark and Imra towards each other, even renting one of the two spare bedrooms to Imra when the lease of her apartment was up. Luckily after seeing them living together, the Kents realized Clark and Imra were more like brother and sister then potential boyfriend and girlfriend. Now if only Garth could see that.

During the days that this was happening Chuck talked a lot about the meteor he saw and the strange happenings going around town. Metal was disappearing, even big bite like chunks out of tractors and satellite dishes. He insisted that something was going on and that his father had even called the government to come check it out.

Clark hoped that the government being around, if they even came to Rockwell on such an odd tip, wouldn't lead them snooping around Clark or the farm but Imra assured him that she would do her best to help keep his secret. If worse came to worse she could always make them forget what they found.

This made Clark feel better and it freed up his mind to wonder exactly what Chuck saw fall from the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

05/09/14

Happy Piccolo Day.

Chapter 2

At the diner Clark sat at the counter across from Imra, whom had gotten an after school job as a waitress, eating his chocolate shake instead of his dinner as he whined.

"I can't believe my folks left me with a sitter."

"I'm not your sitter Clark, I live with you," Imra reminded him.

"But they left you in charge," Clark tried to express his feeling of betrayal.

"Because the last time you were in charge of yourself you had Twinkies, pumped full of even more whip cream than normal, for dinner," Imra frowned at him when it looked like he would protest, "Twice."

"I have a high metabolism," Clark stirred the whip cream on top of his shake to keep himself from meeting Imra's gaze.

"Uh-huh," Imra tapped her finger in front of Clark on the counter near his plate. "Eat your green beans."

"Yes Ma," Clark teased.

"What it there Clarkie, Martha left me the power to ground you," Imra warned.

It was tempting to ask Imra, her and what army could ground him but Clark figured it was best not to push his luck and scooped up some green beans buried in mash potatoes to eat.

"We should get a pet while they're off talking to lawyers," Clark suggested.

"Are you trying to get me grounded?" Imra asked, "No pets."

"Yeah, she has enough problems cleaning up after you Clark," Garth slid into the seat at the counter next to Clark, chuckling at Imra rolling her eyes. "But you guys should have a party."

"No parties," said Imra, ignoring Garth's protests.

"Not even a scary movie marathon?" asked Chuck, bouncing into the seat on Clark's other side.

"Anything but scary movies," Luornu sat beside Chuck, all in one form for the moment. "A party would be more fun."

"Then you can clean up after it and explain to the Kent's why their furniture is broken," Imra smiled when Luornu immediately lost interest.

"We can have a party at my place," Tinya suggested, standing behind the group since the rest of the counter seats were taken. "My Mom is always saying I need to let her meet my friends; we can get it all done and over with at once."

"Are you trying to get back at her for forcing you to go to that fundraiser?" asked Brin, though he had a knowing smile on his face.

"Maybe," Tinya grinned.

Plans for a party were discussed but no concrete plans made before Clark finished eating and Imra got off of shift and they headed back to the farm together. After they were out of sight from the town, Clark picked Imra up and they flew the rest of the way to the farm.

At school the next day Chuck told Clark about a movie that was going to be on TV that sounded pretty good and Clark decided to watch it when Imra called and said she's be staying to help out at the diner longer and that there was chicken in the fridge for dinner. After getting out the whip cream and twinkies, Clark tuned into the movie. It was old, corny and campy but funny, especially when you made fun of it as you watched. The movie was just getting to the "scary" bits when the TV went out.

"Seriously," Clark groans and got to his feet. He went outside and flew to the roof to look at the TV antennae but it was gone, cut off its pole in a jagged manner. "Who could have done this and so quickly?"

There was a loud thump in the distance and Clark looked around to see the wooden fence broken, a big chunk missing out of their neighbor's tractor and what looked like a path divided in the trees of the nearby woods. Though Clark remembered Chuck taking about the meteor and what it could be, whether a new form of aliens or machine from space, Clark flew into the woods without hesitation.

Trees were bent and broken where they had grown densely in the forest but where they were ore spread out it was hard to tell where the path went. Clark used his super hearing to tune into the distance sound of thumping further in the words and flew after it.

Soon enough Clark came to the power station but saw nothing unusual in sight. He was about to listen again when the thumping approached without him having to tune in. The Kryptonian turned to see a giant metal man walking toward him.

The robot was massive, tall as the biggest building in Rockwell and green where human skin would be and purple where clothes would be. There was an insignia of three white dots on the robot's chest, connected by black lines that vaguely reminded Clark of Mickey Mouse's head. Its eyes glowed white, lighting its way as it walked and Clark could see how Chuck could mistake it for a light house.

Paying Clark no mind, the robot went up to the power station and began to eat its metal towers. It was getting dangerously close to the power lines.

"Stop," Clark tried to shout but the robot had already taken another step forward, snapping the power lines and getting wrapped up in them.

The robot almost seemed to scream as the snapped power lines electrocuted it, struggling to free itself.

Clark looked around, trying to find something to make the electricity stop. He spotted the emergency shut off switched and ran for it, turning off the power as soon as he was close enough to pull the lever.

For a moment the robot went still, then its eyes went dark and it fell over. As it fell the power lines came loose and the robot landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Slowly, Clark approached the robot, looking it over before flying up to its head. The eyes were still dark and he looked into its mouth, dark and seeming to echo forever when he dropped a rock inside of it.

Suddenly the robot shifted and Clark fell off its head, losing his glasses as he flew just in time to keep himself from hitting the ground. When he looked up again the robot's eyes were lit and getting to its feet, looking right at him.

"Clark, where are you?" Imra's voice shouted from somewhere nearby.

"Imra, stay away," Clark looked around for her, "It's dangerous!"

"I can help," Imra was running toward him. "What's so dangerous?"

"Can't you see," Clark turned to point to the giant robot but it was gone. He listened in but couldn't hear any thumping to indicate its departure.

Imra walked the rest of the way to stand near where Clark was floating, her voice confused, "Clark, what is it?"

Slowly Clark turned to look at her, able to see fine without his glasses and unsure of where they had fallen, "I think I found Chuck's meteor."


	3. Chapter 3

05/10/14

Chapter 3

As Clark told Imra what he saw, they returned to the house to get Clark his spare pair of glasses, not wanting anyone to stumble upon them and see him without his disguise. They decided not to tell anyone what they saw and that they would go looking for it after school.

But the next day Imra was asked to work and Imra asked Clark to wait for her but Clark didn't. He grabbed his camera, thinking Chloe might like a picture of this thing for her wall of weird once everything was figured out, and some scrap metal to use as bait.

The woods were quiet while Clark waited, hidden from view from where he had placed the scrap metal in full view of anyone who would walk by. After a while he was bored and started to idly take pictures of things around him. It was when he turned the camera to take pictures of himself that he heard the thump.

How something so big could sneak up on him, Clark hadn't a clue but he jumped out of surprise and immediately fell over, onto his butt. His camera skidded away down the slight slant of the hill.

Tilting its head to the side, the robot seemed to be observing him before copying Clark, falling back to sit on its butt. Still, it was watching him and now Clark would see that its eyes were no longer white. Instead its eyes had changed to a sort of magenta, darkening downward into a darker purple.

"Ah, hello," Clark said slowly, sitting up properly. He watched the robot watch him and smiled a little. "I guess you don't want to hurt me, huh?"

The giant robot brought up a hand and dropped the ripped off emergency switch of the power station onto the ground between them.

"So you saw me save you," Clark theorized. "So, where are you from?"

The robot stared at him.

"What's your name?" Clark tried again.

The robot stared at him.

"Can you remember anything?" Clark looked over the robot and saw it had a bump on its head. Did it work the same way for robots as it did for humanoids? "You've got a bump on your head; maybe you have amnesia of some sort."

The robot reached up and felt over the bump, seeming confused.

"Can you talk," asked Clark and when the robot stared at him again he tried to elaborate. "You know words; blah, blah, blah. Can you do that; blah, blah, blah."

Slowly the robot opened its mouth and the loud, mechanical, imitation repeated, "Blah, blah, blah," back to Clark.

"That's great," Clark tried to keep the grimace from his face. "My name is Clark."

"Clark," the robot all but barked.

"That's right," Clark smiled and started pointing out things like rocks and trees to try and re-teach the robot things it couldn't remember. After a bit he stood. "Now what do with you? I can't leave you here, someone may see you. I can't take you home; someone besides Imra may see you. Then if someone does see we got the freaking out problem with possible gun fire and definite gun fire if the government really is in town."

Clark looked at the robot and the robot stared at him.

"It's too bad you aren't smaller," Clark sighed.

"Smaller?" the robot tilted its head again.

"You know, smaller," Clark held up his hand to be level with the top of his head, "About my size." He lowered his hand to about his chest, "Or smaller would be good."

"Smaller," the robot repeated and Clark could hear the sound of gears moving within the robot, grinding and clunking.

Part of the robot started to turn and shrunk, compacting itself. Soon the robot was half its original size, then half that, then half that. Before Clark knew it the robot was shorter then he was, pretty proportionate to a normal human though its forearms and calves were a little bigger.

"How, how did you do that," Clark stammered, the robot still staring at him. He pulled at his hair a little bit, not understanding. "Are you some sort of Tardis?!"

The robot tilted its head again, still watching Clark. After a moment hair sprang up from the top of the robots head, short and black like Clark's.

"Huh," said Clark slowly. "Well I guess if anyone sees you they may just think you're some sort of alien already on this planet."

As Clark headed down the hill, the robot followed, still watching him. After a bit of looking, Clark found his camera and thankfully it hadn't broken.

"I guess you're coming to my house," Clark stated and started toward the farm, walking since he wasn't sure how fast the robot could go.

Like Clark thought, the robot followed him, still silent and watchful as they went along. Unfortunately Clark wasn't watching the robot in return for when they were almost back he heard a brunch behind him.

The robot had stopped at the train tracks and had lifted up the railing as it attempted to eat the metal.

"No," Clark shouted. "You take that out of your mouth right now mister!"

Though the robot stared at him, after a moment it did as ordered.

In the distance they could hear the train approach.

"Oh geeze," Clark hoped the train couldn't see them yet as he grabbed hold of the railings. "Help me fix it!"

The robot grabbed hold of the railings and as the robot pushed with him, Clark used his powers to put the railings back down and back together, though not perfectly.

"Let's go," shouted Clark, the train was getting too close for comfort. He was halfway down the hill when he realized the robot wasn't behind him anymore.

Back at the track, the robot was trying to align the tracks perfectly; unsatisfied with the way Clark had left it.

"Come on, it's fine, let's go," Clark yelled as he ran back up the hill. Anyone on the train would see if he used super speed now.

Now not listening to him the robot changed its arm into a blow torch and started to weld the railings together.

"Come on Marry Poppins robot, let's go," Clark reached the top of the top of the hill and headed towards him.

The robot looked up at him and stood back up.

"That's it, come towards me," Clarked nearly pleaded.

The robot took one step forward, onto the tracks, and was immediately hit by the train, its parts flying in all directions.

As the train screeched to stop, Clark stared in disbelief.

"Robot?"


	4. Chapter 4

05/11/14

Happy Mother's Day!

Chapter 4

The main part of the robots head had landed near Clark and though he knew he should be running he went over to pick it up.

"I'm sorry robot."

Clark jumped when the robot opened its eyes and looked at him.

"You're alive," said Clark with a relieved smile.

Again Clark jumped when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to find the robot's body, or at least most of the robot's body, it missing a leg and arm, standing beside him.

Even though the robot's body didn't have a head, it seemed to look at Clark expectedly. After a moment, it pointed to its neck.

"Oh, right," Clark put the head back onto the robot's neck and it reattached itself.

"Is anyone out there," Clark could hear a man's voice shout.

Not answering, Clark looked around for the robot's missing limbs but could not see them. He hoped the people on the train wouldn't find them either, scooping the robot up, surprisingly light considering how much metal with compacted inside of him, and flew them the rest of the way to the farm.

"You can't tell anyone I can do this, okay?" Clark said and chuckled at the robot's staring face. "Once you learn how to talk anyway."

When they landed Imra rushed out of the house, "You were supposed to wait!"

"Ah," Clark hovered in the air, just out of her reach,

"And who is that?" Imra pointed to the robot and then gasped when she saw his arm and leg were missing. "Is he alright? Does he need a hospital? Clark, he saw you fly, should I wipe his mind?"

"Relax Imra," Clark landed, hoping Imra's anger was forgotten. "It's the robot."

Imra frowned at him, "He's a little small to be a giant robot."

"I know," Clark smiled, "He can shrink apparently."

"Apparently," said Imra, looking the robot over. "What happened to his leg and arm?"

"He, um, got hit by a train." Clark mumbled.

"He what?" asked Imra.

"He was sort of, kinda, hit by a train," Clark said softly.

"He- ow," Imra jumped and looked at the ground.

By their feet was the robot's leg. It wasn't moving now but it must have rolled down the hill after them somehow and hit Imra.

Bending down, Imra picked up the leg. The metal must have been very light weight for Imra to be able to pick it up.

"Let's get him inside and reattach this," said Imra, leading them back inside.

Clark carried the robot inside and seat it, or rather him now, on one of the kitchen chairs. Now with proper light, Clark took a good look at the robot. He hadn't noticed that when the robot shrunk the insignia from the robot's chest appeared on the robot's forehead.

Getting a better look at him as well, Imra frowned, "I didn't know robots had hair and it looks a lot like yours when you first get up in the morning."

"He sort of copied me," Clark explained.

The robot stared at Imra a moment before his hair shifted. It changed from short and black, to long and blond an imitation of Imra's hair.

Despite herself, Imra giggled, "That's a bit too much hair for you little robot."

The robot stared at her, clearly not understanding.

Imra smiled at him, "Though blond does look on you, maybe a little darker?"

The robot seemed to process this and then shook his head, the blond now a darker shade.

"Good," Imra smiled. "Now, can you make it shorter again?"

Again the robot seemed to process this and then shook his head, making the hair shrink back to Clark's hair length.

"Maybe a little longer," Imra put down the leg and touched the robot's shoulders. "Could you make it to here?"

This time the robot complied a little faster and, at Imra's instruction, also included bangs which partly covered the insignia on his forehead.

"There, perfect," Imra smiled.

"Now that you're done making over the robot can we re-attach his leg?" Clark picked up the leg and silently had Imra scoot away. He bent down and held up the leg to the robot, watching as it reattached itself.

"Does this make the robot Cinderella, Prince Charming," Imra smiled at Clark, whom blushed and told Imra not to be stupid. "So what's the plan?"

Clark suddenly found the bottom of the robot's foot fascinating.

"You do have a plan, don't you Clark," asked Imra.

"I think he stepped in something," Clark mumbled, "Hopefully not someone."

"Clark," Imra warned.

Clark sighed, "I don't have a plan." He let go of the robots leg, watching as the robot's feet dangle from the chair, now no longer tall enough to reach the floor. "I just didn't want him to be out there alone."

"Oh Clark," Imra sighed but Clark could also hear her smile in that sigh. "I guess we can figure something out."

Both were taken by surprise when there was a knock at the door.

"You don't suppose that's his arm, do you," asked Clark.

"Not unless the arm has a mind of its own," Imra frowned.

Silently Clark and Imra told the robot to stay seated and headed for the door but the robot stood and started to follow them. They tried to have the robot sit again but every time they moved to walk away, he moved to follow them.

The knocking came again, this time more insistent.

"Stay here," Clark mouthed at Imra and went to the door, leaving Imra to hold back the robot, or to braid his hair or something.

Behind the door was a girl, not much older than Clark, with red hair and freckles, wearing a trench coat which made her look a bit like a detective from an old movie. She tipped her hat to him in greeting.

"Hey there handsome, I'm Alexis Luthor, I work for the government."

Before Clark's mind fully communicated with his brain, he slammed the door in Alexis Luthor's, from the government, face.

"Oh geeze," Clark mumbled when the knocking returned.


	5. Chapter 5

05/12/14

I've hit a wall with the next chapter... Help!

Chapter 5

Slowly Clark answered the door again; unable to apologize or make an excuse with the way Alexis was now glaring at him.

"Alexis Luthor, I work for the government," Alexis tried again. "May I use your phone?"

"We were about to sit down to dinner," Clark lied.

"Oh boy," Alexis pushed the door further open, forcing Clark to take a step back.

Causing Clark a small panic attack, Imra stepped out into the hallway but luckily there were no robots behind her, "Can we help you?"

"Just need to use your phone ma'am," Alexis smiled politely.

"Of course," Imra smiled in return, "It's in the kitchen."

_With the robot_, Clark mentally screamed as Alexis walked toward Imra. He followed quickly behind; relieved when they went into the kitchen the robot was not there.

"It's odd not to have a personal phone in this day and age," Imra commented, leading Alexis to the house phone.

"Mine was in my car and it was eat- stolen," Alexis explained, picking up the phone and looking a little unclear on how to use it.

Just when Clark was wondering where the robot went something bumped into his back and though he didn't want to look he did, finding the robot behind him. He stared at the robot and the robot stared back at him and Clark had to suppress a silent scream.

"I need to use the bathroom," Clark loudly announced and backed out of the kitchen, forcing the robot to walk backward to be trampled. As soon as he was in the hall he turned and pushed the robot up the stairs to his bedroom but still managing to hear Alexis comment on what an odd boy Clark was.

Once in his bedroom, Clark sat the robot on his bed, "Now you stay here, no following. I go; you stay."

Though the robot stared at him in a confused manner, he didn't stand to follow when Clark walked out of the room and closed the door.

Oddly once Clark was downstairs he heard the sound of something scampering and despite Clark's pleas they didn't have a pet. He followed the sound and saw a flash of green move around the corner of the hallway.

In an attempt to be silent, Clark floated across the hall, keeping his feet low to look like he was walking if Alexis popped up around the corner instead of the green whatever it was. Landing on his feet, he peeked around the corner and almost shouted.

Under the kitchen table, scurrying like a mouse was the robot's arm, walking around with its hand, the fingers like spider legs. The top of the arm tapped the chair the robot had been sitting in, which made the girls look around.

Clark hurried into the kitchen and tucked the chair under the table, and then another chair, trying to trap the arm.

"So," Clark tucked in another chair, looking at Alexis. "Did your call go through okay?"

"Yes," Alexis said sourly, it must have not gone well.

"That's great," Clark tucked in the last chair. "Well, hope you have a good night."

Though Alexis frowned at him, he told Clark to do the same and Imra showed Alexis the way back out.

As soon as they were out of the kitchen, Clark pulled out a chair and grabbed the arm. He waited until the front door close and rushed toward the stairs.

When there was another knock on the door, Clark threw the arm upstairs and went to answer it.

Now Alexis was smiling in a satisfied manner, holding something behind her back, "Kent, right? I have something that belongs to you." She brought her arm forward to show Clark's missing glasses in her hand.

"Oh you found Clark's glasses," Imra smiled. "He's been looking for those for days."

"Funny, they were found this morning at the power plant," Alexis kept hold of the glasses, even when Clark held out his hand for them. "They're in awfully good condition to have been missing for days."

"Just lucky I guess," Imra continued to smile.

Alexis observed their faces a moment before surrendering the glasses, "I suppose so. I'll be seeing you two around."

Both Clark and Imra held their breath as Alexis got into her car and drove away, sighing once she was out of sight.

"That was too close," Imra sighed.

"Why didn't you just convince her to leave?" Clark tapped against his temple for emphasis.

"People who work in the government have special training to resist telepaths, I didn't want to risk her realizing we had something to hide unless I absolutely had to," Imra explained. "Especially since I don't know how strong her mind is."

"What if more people from the government come," asked Clark. "What if they see the robot or figure out who I am?"

"That won't happen," Imra assured him. "I'd turn their minds into soup first."

Though Clark knew Imra was trying to make him feel better, Clark seriously hoped it would never come to that. He knew Imra tried to respect people's minds and forcing her to use her power in such a way would definitely be against her character.

They headed upstairs to check on the robot, which was still sitting on the bed and had just finished reattaching his arm. The robot looked whole again.

"Can you read his mind, find out where he's from," Clark asked.

"I tried before but all I got was numbers," Imra shook her head as if it gave her a headache just thinking about it.

"Well, I guess we need to re-educate him, get him to talk," Clark went over to his pile of comic books. "Maybe then he can tell us himself."

Imra smiled at him, "Any Superman comics in there?"

"Just the ones Chuck lent me," Clark blushed.

Still Imra smiled and Clark blushed more. They went and sat on the bed with the robot, each on either side of him, and began to show him words from the comic books, telling him the stories from within their bindings.

"And this is Superman," Imra pulled out a comic from the pile, much to Clark's dismay.

"Superman?" the robot repeated.

Imra nodded, "He started out just like you; crash landed here with no idea who he was but now he helps people with the powers he's been given. He's a hero."

The robot looked at the Action comic and then the next comic in the pile caught his eye of a giant robot destroying a city.

"That's Atamo, the metal menace," Imra explained, "He's a bad guy; you don't want to be like him." She covered the Atamo comic with the Superman one. "You're like Superman."

"Superman," the robot repeated, looking more at the cover now.

With a smile, Imra ruffled the robot's hair, "Such a little Brainiac, you'll have all of this learned in no time."

"We need to start calling him something," Clark commented, "Why not Brainiac?"

"That's not cute at all," Imra frowned.

"He's a robot, he's not supposed to be cute," Clark argued.

"Pick something else," Imra insisted.

Clark huffed but thought it over a bit more, "What about Brainy?"

"Brainy?" Imra questioned.

"Yeah, like Brainiac but shorter and cuter," Clark teased.

Pausing to think it over, Imra nodded, "I like it." She turned to the robot, which had been flipping through the comic book pages as they were talking. "What do you think?"

The robot looked at her in a confused manner.

"For a name," Clark tried to explain. "What would you think if we called you Brainy?"

Again the robot looked confused.

"Like I'm Imra," Imra suggested to herself before pointing to Clark, "And this is Clark," she pointed to the robot, "and you could be Brainy."

After a moment the robot pointed at Imra, "Imra," then he pointed at Clark, "Clark," and then he pointed to himself, "Brainy?"

Imra smiled and nodded, "Yes, would you like that?"

Slowly the robot imitated Imra's nod but not her smile.

"It's nice to meet you Brainy," Imra gave the confused robot, now Brainy, a gentle hug.

Luckily the robot Brainy was content looking at the comics while Imra and Clark took the chance to eat dinner for real. By the time Clark returned upstairs for bed Brainy was sitting on the ground, surrounded by comics and seeming to be done with nearly all of them.

"Must be a speed reader," Clark joked, moving around the room to get ready for bed. If the robot ever looked up from the comics while Clark changed, Clark didn't notice. "Are you going to be okay there tonight while I sleep?"

Now Brainy did look up at him, seeming confused again.

"You know, sleep?" Clark asked, folding his hands together and resting his hands on them and closing his eyes a moment. When he opened his eyes again, Brainy was still staring at him with his confused look. "Do you take time out to recharge?"

With Brainy still staring at him, Clark sighed and turned out the light, "If you want to keep reading use those lights in your eyes from before but if you want someplace to lay down just let me know."

Absently Clark floated over to his bed and crawled in with a sigh, half wondering if he should call his folks and tell them they had a guest at the farm or if he should just wait until they returned in a couple of days. His mind was just at the point where things were getting fuzzy when he felt a movement on the bed.

When Clark opened his eyes he saw that Brainy had come over and crawled into the bed next to him, possibly imitating him again. There was another room the house had to rent that Brainy could use just across the hall but Clark was too tired to push Brainy out only to have him crawl right back in. He sighed and told Brainy to sleep well and as he watched Brainy close his eyes he absently thought that robots could be rather cute after all.


	6. Chapter 6

05/13/14

On my last chapter I got some anonymous hate and I'd like to thank Dracophile and kayegee/darkdranzer88 for their kindness and support. Readers like you are why I continue to write fanfiction.

Chapter 6

When Clark woke up Brainy wasn't there. Half of him wondered if maybe he dreamt the whole thing but when he heard movement around the room, he knew Imra walked sneakier then that when she came to wake him up so he wouldn't be surprised when Brainy came up to the bed. At least so Clark thought.

Instead of walking up to the bed, suddenly Brainy's face was right in front of Clark's, hanging upside down.

"Oh geeze," Clark slipped backward, out of the bed and bumping against Brainy's body. From the floor he watched as Brainy's head returned to his body, the robot having stretched out his neck to look at Clark from the opposite side of the bed. "Well that's one way to wake up."

For a moment Brainy stared at him, seeming to be processing something. When that moment passed he spoke, "Good morning Clark."

The robot whom didn't even understand the concept of names suddenly speaking normally took Clark by surprise. He stared at Brainy in the way he was sure must have been identical to the way Brainy had been staring at him just the day before.

"Is he awake?" Imra shouted from the hallway.

"Yes," Brainy called back.

Walking inside, Imra smiled at Clark, "Isn't it amazing Clark? He connected to my computer this morning and now he's speaking perfectly."

"Yeah, amazing," Clark yawned.

"Get dressed and come down for breakfast," said Imra, heading back downstairs.

As Clark stood, he noticed that Brainy was still standing there and looking at him. It shouldn't be any different than being looked at by an action figure or toaster but Clark found himself blushing anyway.

"I need to change so could you leave?" Clark asked.

"You did not require me to leave last night when you changed," said Brainy.

Clark blushed more, "You weren't watching me last night."

This seemed to confused Brainy but he nodded, "Very well but before I go may I ask you a series of questions?"

"Ah, sure," said Clark, walking over to his dresser.

"Who is Lois Lane?" asked Brainy.

"A fictional reporter that is Superman's love interest in the comics," answered Clark.

"Why are there fictional stories about a real person?" asked Brainy.

"Because people don't know a lot about Superman," said Clark. "The comics are a way of trying to figure him out."

"Are you Superman?" asked Brainy.

Clark dropped his shirt and turned to stare at Brainy, "What?"

"You have the same physical characteristics as Superman," said Brainy. "You can also fly like he does and you could have masked super strength when we were fixing the railings of the train tracks. You are also very secretive about your abilities so it would make sense that you would be hiding your identity of being Superman."

Picking up his shirt, Clark hoped Brainy couldn't somehow sense his rapidly beating heart. He has never told anyone he was Superman; his parents knew from the start and Imra read his mind. Plus Clark barely knew Brainy; could he trust a robot with this secret?

"I'm not Superman," Clark kept his eyes on his dresser, pretending to be looking for a matching pair of socks.

Brainy watched him, silent for longer then made Clark comfortable but then he said, "Understood" and Clark could soon hear him walk down the stairs.

By the time Clark took a quick shower and got dressed, Imra had finished cooking and put out a plate for Clark. Brainy was sitting at the table with her but had nothing in front of him seeing as Brainy didn't eat the kinds of food that they did.

After Clark sat, Imra began to eat her own breakfast, "We got a call from that Alexis Luthor this morning."

"What did she want?" asked Clark.

"She wants to rent the other room," said Imra.

"Tell her no," said Clark.

Imra rolled her eyes, "What reason would I give to say no, Clark? She already thinks we're hiding something; that would just make her suspicious."

"Then what did you say?" asked Clark.

"I told her it wasn't my decision, that it was your parents and they were out of town," said Imra.

"So we have until they get back?" asked Clark.

"She didn't want to wait, she insisted I give her the number your parents can be reached at and, again I didn't have a reason to say no," said Imra. "And we also don't have a way to get a message to your folks to tell her 'no' that she couldn't intercept and even if we could it would still look suspicious to refuse her."

"Great," Clark grumbled, "So how much time do we have?"

"I imagine she'll be moving in sometime tomorrow morning so we need to find another place to keep Brainy," said Imra.

A gurgling sound interrupted Clark and he and Imra looked at Brainy to find that the sound had came from him. The robot's face looked the same as ever expression wise but Clark could almost swear it was a shade darker than before.

"Someplace with metal for him to eat," Clark added.

"What about Mekt's scrap yard?" asked Imra.

"Garth's brother," Clark asked in disbelief.

"Why not?" asked Imra.

"Brainy is sort of a secret," said Clark.

"You mean, you got a secret," Imra frowned at him.

Clark sighed, "Imra please, we know Garth and Ayla but we've never even met Mekt."

"If Mekt is the problem then there is no problem because Mekt is gone getting new equipment for the yard until next week," Imra finished her food and took her plate to the sink.

There was a strong possibility Clark walked right into that one.

Once breakfast was cleaned up, Imra commented it would be faster and safer for Clark to run them to the scrap yard then for Clark to fly. Not wanting Brainy to know more about his abilities, Clark tried to suggest that they drive Pa's truck but Imra shot it down. She was worried that someone would see Brainy sitting in the truck on the drive there.

In the end, Clark picked up Brainy with one arm and Imra in the other and ran them into the woods where they would be out of sight as he sped them to the scrap yard. When they arrived and Clark set them down he saw Brainy giving him a questioning look but Clark ignored it.

"Look Brainy," Clark suggested to the junk yard, trying to distract Brainy from giving Clark that questioning look, "All you can eat."

Though Brainy looked at Clark a moment longer, he did turn and head to the nearest pile of scrap and started digging through it for something to eat.

"Clark," Imra started but Clark cut her off, saying they should go talk to Garth about Brainy staying there. She sighed but nodded and headed to the main building with him.

Garth was still half asleep when he answered the door but he let them inside. He offered them some coffee, drinking from his own mug as Imra and Clark told him the basics of the situation and asking for his help. By the time they finished his frown had deepened into a scowl, "It's really much too early to be pulling such a stupid prank."

"Garth, when do I ever pull pranks?" asked Imra, "Or Clark for that manner?"

"Chuck could have convinced you, or rather Clark, to," said Garth and Clark was pretty sure he should feel insulted at that point.

"No one convinced anyone of anything Garth and this isn't a prank," Imra looked Garth square in the eyes.

Looking away, Garth sipped his coffee, his face a little redder than normal.

The front door of the building swung open and Ayla appeared, grinning as she dragged in Brainy, whom was holding still and looking like a giant doll.

"Garth, look what I found," Ayla grinned, continuing to drag Brainy further into the room. "I saw the thing eating scrap but it stopped when it saw me and now it's playing dead."

Though Brainy's face didn't move, Clark saw annoyance in Brainy's eyes at being called, a _thing_ though Clark wasn't sure if that was inaccurate. In turn Clark sighed, "It's alright Brainy; these are our friends."

For a moment Brainy stayed still and Clark thought the robot might have froze up like the Tin Man in the Wizard of Oz but then he blinked and looked up at Ayla with a frown.

At the movement, Garth almost dropped his mug, shouting when spilt coffee splattered him and Ayla, for her part, just smiled at the robot in awe.

"Its name is Brainy," asked Ayla, still holding onto him like he was still in doll mode but now poking at his joints as if trying to find nuts and bolts.

"That is what Imra and Clark has dubbed me," Brainy batted as Ayla's hands but she persisted, grabbing his foot in an attempt to find where his ankle was.

"Don't you have your own name?" asked Ayla, "Or a model number?"

"If I do, I do not recall it," Brainy pulled his foot free and scrunched his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them to try to keep from being examined further.

"After being zapped at the electric plant he doesn't seem to remember anything and he only started talking after connecting to Imra's computer," Clark explained.

Ayla whistled, kneeling down to be eye level with Brainy, "It's just like a movie."

"Yeah and we have the agent of the government trying to move into our room for rent," Clark sighed again, turning to Garth. "He needs food and shelter."

Garth stood, poured his coffee into the sink, went to his room, and closed the door without saying a word on the matter.

They waited but Garth did not return. When Clark and Imra turned to look at Ayla, she shrugged.

"He can stay here," said Ayla.

Instantly Garth's door flew back open, "Are you crazy? We can't hide a metal eating robot! What about when Mekt comes back?"

"We can move him to somewhere else but right now we need your help," Imra stood and walked over to Garth, gently touching his arm. "Please Garth."

Though Garth didn't look at Imra, he nodded, "Just until Mekt comes home."

Imra smiled, thanking him.

"So," Garth said slowly, looking at Brainy now. "What are we suppose to do with a shrunken down, giant robot?"

"Not sure," Clark admitted.

"He could help me with my sculptures," Ayla suggested.

"He's a shrunken down, giant robot," Garth rolled his eyes. "I don't think he's interested in arts and crafts."

Ayla frowned at him, "And what would you suggest we do?"

"Why not go swim at the lake?" Garth suggested after a moment.

"Uh," Clark hesitated but asked, "Wouldn't swimming with you and Ayla just get me and Imra electrocuted?"

Garth crossed his arms, frowning at Clark, "We're not hairdryers Clark; we're not electrocuting anything unless we want to."

At that point Clark wondered if he should ask if Garth wanted to electrocute him but he thought better of it.


	7. Chapter 7

05/14/14

Last day of the crossover challenge.

Off to the next challenge!

Chapter 7

In order to go swimming Clark had to borrow a pair of swim trunks from Garth, and Imra a swimsuit from Ayla. Luckily Clark and Garth were close enough in size and Ayla had gotten a swim suit too big for her in hopes of a growth spurt at which Garth commented that Ayla simply couldn't resist a sale and got promptly glared at by his twin. The robot, however, refused a swim suit on the grounds he would not be swimming because he didn't want to find out whether or not he would be the 'hairdryer' that got everyone electrocuted.

They took the scrap yard's spare truck to the lake, Mekt having taken the main one with him out of town. On the way the four teen sat squished together in the front while Garth drove and Brainy rode in the bed of the truck, laying down with a tarp laid over him.

After they made sure the area was clear, the teens uncovered Brainy and headed for the lake. Garth was the first to jump in, running up a rock ledge to canon ball down to the wall. Though he was shivering he encouraged the others to join him.

Not being stupid, Clark didn't go into the water until Ayla and Imra had slowly made their way in, wincing with every step until they were deep enough to dive under the water. He climbed the rock ledge to jump into the water like Garth and when he resurfaced he was greeted by a splash to the face.

Immediately, Ayla slashed Garth in revenge for Clark, "Be careful, you could knock off Clark's glasses."

Shaking his head, Garth dismissed it with a chuckle, "Don't worry about it, those things are glued to Clark's face."

Still frowning, Ayla turned to Clark and asked, "Why do you wear those things swimming anyway?"

Adjusting the glasses, Clark shrugged, "I like being able to see."

The answer seemed to be good enough for Ayla, swimming further into the water as Garth tried to convince Imra to get on his shoulders so they could have a chicken fight.

After a few laps around the safer part of the lake, Clark noticed Brainy sitting on the beach, just watching them. He swam out and sat next to the robot.

"What is the point of swimming?" Brainy asked.

"Exercise but mostly just for fun," commented Clark. "You know we could test you to see if you'd be okay in the water and I could teach you how to swim."

"That is unnecessary," replied Brainy. "I do not require exercise and I am enjoying myself just observing."

"Yeah but that can't be very fun," commented Clark, to which Brainy shrugged. "We should at least see if you're okay with water, just to be on the safe side."

Brainy was silent for a bit before turning to Clark, "And how do you suppose we do that without risking anyone's safety?"

Throwing Brainy into the lake definitely was not an option. Not only could Clark get his friends, or at least Imra, electrocuted, Brainy could sink of the bottom of the lake or get damaged by being submerged in water.

After a moment Clark told Brainy to hold out his hand and though Brainy looked confused, he followed the instruction.

Holding up his own hand, Clark let some of the water from his arm, drip down to his hand and off of his fingers onto Brainy's palm. Both waited a moment but Brainy seemed to have no reaction.

"At least you seem okay with small amounts of water," commented Clark, taking Brainy's hand and spreading the water a bit to test it further, adding to it as well seeing as his hand was still damp from being in the lake.

As Clark did this, Brainy was silent, watching Clark cover his hand with lake water, starting with the palm and going over the fingers.

"I hope you two realize that if you were Vulcan you would be making out right now," Ayla shouted at them and she stood on the shoreline.

Seeing Clark's face turn redder, Brainy became curious, "What is making out?"

"Lots of kissing," Ayla explained, turning to Garth and Imra, whom had walked out of the lake just behind her. "You two, demonstrate."

Now Imra and Garth turned redder but Brainy was just more confused, "But what is kissing?"

The teens looked at each other before they tried to explain. Kissing was when someone pressed their lips against another person, whether against someone's cheek or forehead or other body part. When two lips met for a kiss it was typically in a romantic nature.

"Like Superman and Lois Lane in the comic books," Brainy theorized.

"That's right," Imra smiled at Clark's face becoming red again.

"But Lois Lane is fictional, whereas Superman is not," said Brainy.

"That's right," nodded Ayla.

"Then who does Superman kiss in real life?" asked Brainy

"Probably the kittens he rescued from trees," joked Garth, not sure why Imra was giving him a dirty look now. "What?"

"Superman can kiss whoever he wants to kiss," stated Brainy, "He's Superman."

At that Imra giggled, Clark awkwardly drew pictures in the sand and Ayla nodded, stating that Superman could kiss her anytime he wanted.

"Enough talk about Superman," Garth grabbing the towels, tossing one to each of the girls before starting to dry himself off. "When are we telling the other about this?"

"Telling the others?" Clark hoped his voice didn't just squeak.

"You can't really expect us to keep this," Garth suggested towards Brainy, "From our friends? They can even help, like when Mekt comes back."

"I think the less people that know the better," said Clark.

"Come on, they can keep secrets," protested Garth.

"But we have a government agent after Brainy, if they don't know they can't get hurt," protested Clark.

"Oh but Ayla and I are worth risking?" demanded Garth.

"That's not what Clark means and he didn't want to involve you either," Imra stepped in, "I insisted."

Garth huffed, "Just admit it Imra, Clark doesn't trust anyone but you and that's only because you can read his mind." He swung around to look at Clark, "And yes we all know you're hiding something from us; it's obvious but none of us pushed because we thought you'd tell us in time but you obviously don't trust us, your so-called friends."

"Garth," Imra started but Garth was already walking back to the truck.

"Garth, please," Clark called, both grateful and uncertain when Garth turned back to him. "You are my friends I just… My folks and I have been keeping this secret my entire life; I don't know how to share it. I do consider you all my friends though, really."

After a bit Garth sighed and walked back over, sitting on Clark's other side, "Admitting you have a problem is the first step into realizing you've been a jerk."

Despite himself Clark chuckled and Garth smiled.

In the end they gathered up their friends and they met at the scrap yard where Clark and Imra explained everything before they introduced Brainy. After all of Clark's worrying, their friends reacted just fine. Chuck started asking Brainy a thousand questions, none of which Brainy knew the answer to and Luornu wanted to play with his hair, insisting that maybe make-up could cover his unusual coloring to help him blend in. Brin just observed Brainy silently, just like Brainy did to the others, and Tinya suggested places they could hide Brainy after Mekt returned from his trip.

"What are we going to do about that government agent," Brin asked after a bit.

"Not much we can do but try to keep her from Brainy," Clark sighed.

"Oh keep away," Tinya smiled, "I'm game."

Seeing all of his friends so willing to keep this secret, Clark almost reached for his glasses. He almost blurted out his own secret but he held it in, if only just for a little bit longer. He would wait and see how this secret panned out before he endangered them all and himself any further.


End file.
